


Let's play pretend

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [49]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Smut, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind
Summary: Another requested work. Hope u like it!





	Let's play pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Another requested work. Hope u like it!

"Go sailing, they said! It will be loads of fun, they said! Like...literally nothing that can go wrong! Ha! Go wrong my ass!" Tyler cursed under his breath while he tried to figure out what the hell had happened to the engine of the small boat he currently was supposed to spent a romantic weeding day on, that had turned into kind of it's own nightmare not five minutes ago. Trying to find somewhere special to take his wife on this day of joy he had followed the advices of some of his crewmates, that told him how beautiful the riffs here in australia where, and that Jenna would surely be thrilled to go skin-diving there. Plus, and that had been a really big plus in Tylers opinion, the place they suggested was far away from people and cameras and anything that could disturb their seldom granted togetherness alone, so it had seemed just perfect to celebrate two years of being given to each other. 

What nobody had thought of was his sheer inability to cope with sudden technical problems. See, Tyler was more a thinker then a craftsperson, which didn't meant that he couldn't figure out how things worked, but not necessary could he set them right. So, when their perfect day slowly came to an end and they wanted to return to the coast Tyler realised the wind had been gone. No problem, the boat had a engine, at least a small one, exactly for that case. Just...the damn thing wouldn't work. Which was what brought him there in the end, surrounded by night and water and the impossible task to repair a broken engine. "How's it going, baby?" Jenna asked over his shoulder, while she slipped on his shirt. "Absolutly terrific, I'm so close to teleport us out of here!" Patting his shoulder and giving him an intelligent smile the blonde answered: "Sarcasm? That bad?" 

"Unfortunatly yes. It seems we will be stuck here for a while, until someone misses us." Looking up at her pouting Tyler tried to save at least a bit of his mood. "M' sorry but I think candle light dinner is cancled." "Awwww..." slinging her arms around his neck, placing a kiss on the top of his head Jennad drew back then, in the middle of the small boat and watched the moon rising. Somehow she wasn't as bugged by this as her husband was. The sea was silent and the full moon brought enough light to not make the night frightning. Millions of stars stretched above them and out there was no soul, nobody then her and Tyler. Feeling a strange sensation crawling up her skin Jenna turned and smiled, this time rather cocky at him, who sat crosslegged a few feet from her and still battled the engine. 

Striken by a sudden idea she removed the shirt again, let her bikini follow and jumped into the water, making sure to be loud enough to rip him out of his rambled cursing. Startled by the sound Tyler shot up, calling her. "Jen? Baby? Shit! Jenna! Where are you!" Realising that he was close to panic Jenna was quick to push her uper body up on the side of the boat in level of his feet and looked up at him. "Hello, sailor!" Jumping the second time in minutes Tyler surpressed another profanity and sighed. "Jenna, what are you doing in there?" "Jenna? I don't know that name...is it the one of your boat?" Tilting his head and observing hers for injuries the singer didn't get what she was up to right away, so his wife added: "It's the most beautiful I ever seen. And I see a lot of them, sailor! A mermaid like me has to watch what you're kinds doing, you know?" 

Waiting for her to laugh on this for a moment Tyler realised that she was dead serious as she didn't and pinched his nose between his fingers. "Jenna...babe...I...this is ridiculous, ok? You know I'm so totally not into role play and..." Giggling the blonde pushed herself away from the boat into open water. "Byebye, sailor!" Growling Tyler pondered what to do then. It was not that he wouldn't be able to play along and find it rather interesting, he just was too angry for making up stories right now. So he tried it another time with logic and dramatically failed. "Jen, please come up here, ok? Who knows what animals are in there, there could be sharks!" "Yes, here is one, sailor! He's called rudolph, I use to ride him." Jennas voice came now from the other side of the boat. Surpressing a laugh Tyler followed it, only to find her leaned on the boat in the same position as before. 

Crouching down to her, sighing deeply he gave up then. Maybe she was right, it could at least help them to pass the time until they were found. "Ok, so, what do I need to do to a get a beautiful and not to mention pretty mean mermaid on my boat?" Looking him deep into his eyes Jenna layed her head on her arms and looked up at him sheepishly. "Hm...I don't know...what have you got to entertain me?" Slowly feeling himself getting relaxed Tyler let a mischievious smile creep onto his features. "Well...I think I got one or the other trick you might not know." "And that is?" Leaning down to her, cupping her face in one of his hands Tyler kissed her then, hard and deep right away, elicting a gasp out of her throat.

"Goes along these lines." he stated when they broke for air, and he could feel the heat rising in her face. "I think that might be worth a try. Help me up!" Jenna gave agitated, happy that he finally tried to enjoy their time a bit. Pulling her up on her arms, launching her directly in his lap with a powerful motion Tylers breath hitched in his throat when he learned that she was completly naked, her wet, slippery form pressed against his tan, dry upper body, the water running down her breasts slowly soaking his swimming shorts. Caughing he tried to save himself by making a wise remark. "Aren't you supposed to have a tail?" "Mermaids don't have tails, we have flappers, dummie! And I'm a magical being, I can change my form whenever I want!" "So...just for scientifical interest...if you can change into any form you want...why out of everything it's a naked woman." 

Grinding down on him with force, making him groan Jenna grinned broadly now. "Because I figured that's what you're into the most. But if you like I could always change into a..." "Nonononono...that's just perfectly fine!" Tyler decided to end the joking and slipped his arms around her, tracing his long fingers up and down her spine while he leaned in for another kiss, already drunken from the feeling of her lips on his. This one was slower, more intimidate. He didn't knew why, but it had a certain beauty to it, the way she was in his arms, vulnerably, open for the world to see. "So...about the entertaining..." "Yeah, right!" Gripping her legs and pushing them both up suddenly Tyler carried her to the middle of the boat, where they had layed down some towels when they had sunbathed and placed her down on it, before he retreated a bit and just took the sight of her in. 

Biting her lip on the intense feeling that ran through her body as he mapped out every curve of it with his eyes Jenna sucked her lower lip in and waited. "Aren't you beautiful!" he gave finally, coming back down to her, kissing his way from her lips down to her shoulder, and up to her ear again. "I'm going to make you feel so good, you'll never want to go back into the water!" he breathed into it, satisfied on the shudder that ran through her from on these words. Keeping up his ministrations, placing light kiss after kiss on her skin the singer slowly glided deeper, nutched her head back with his nose so to have better acces to her throat. Sucking on the skin there he had to held back a moan as she did, focused on soothing the just insulted point with his tongue right afterwards before switching to the next. 

Leaving a last mark on her collarbone Tyler let his hand slip up her side, to the middle, cradle one of her breasts in it, while he traced the outlines of the other with his lips, nearing the center in slow spirals. In time with his tongue swirrling around her nipple he let his finger flick the other, enjoying the way her body arched into him, she gasped. The night was only slightly chilly around them, still fields of goosebumps covered her skin when he left her middle to dive further, feeling her trembling under his hands and breath. She was still shy about this part, that's why he did it way more seldom then he'd like too, and he didn't understand the slightest why she was so. Jenna was just perfect in ever sense of the way, her taste, her smell, the way she looked like and finding that she didn't felt as uncomfortable as normaly about this he took his sweet time to create all those wonderfull sounds she was able to give.

Remembering the way she started this he came up then, letting her taste herself on his lips while his fingers crept down to where his tongue just was, barely touching her, just lingering between her folds. "Tell me...have you ever been touched like this, maremaid?" he growled, husky and low, finding with surprise that she blushed on the silly game and had problems to controll her breathing. "No...what are you going to do to me, sailor?" Closing his eyes for a second Tyler pulled a certain drawer in his memory before he answered: "I'm going to get you used to the feeling of being invaded. I'm going to do this slow, as slow as I can. Just trust me...and by the end of it you'll be in heaven." Seeing her eyes lightning up under him the singer knew she remembered those words, it had been the one he had told her on their wedding night.

Not that he would have been so experienced back then, but gladly his brother had taken time to instruct him about a few skills so the whole ordeal would be less painfull and more pleasureable for his wife. Tyler could remember all to well how she tensed under him back then when he had slid his fingers into her, just like he did now, slowly pressed deeper, until he had found resistance. The small sound she had given when he broke it, the way her arms had clenched around his neck, a single tear had left her eye. Now, here, under the stars out in the open water, it nearly felt like a recreation of that moment, when Jenna slightly starte to move, press her hips against his hand, bit her lip on the feeling. 

Slightly changing his fingers angle Tyler kissed a moan from her lips, while that one thought started to overflow his mind: She's mine, she's mine, she's...It was like a dream to have this woman in his hands, to be able to do this to her, to be given her trust this way. Adding a circling motion with his thumb he bit the inside of his cheek as her muscles started to clench around his fingers and her cry echoed out, dancing over the waters surface, swallowed by the layers of night. Streaking her trembling body with his free hand, slowly removing the fingers of the other he smiled at the small jerks she gave with every inch he left her more. Finally free Tyler pulled her close to him, the warm, sticky wetness of her core streaking his thigh, making him even harder then he already was. 

Still, he had no rush to get this on, would have been perfectly fine if they had ended there. No climax, no peak could be mindblowing enough to compete with the picture of her coming undone in his arms anyway. Calming down her hearbeat by gently tapping a slow beat on the small of her back Tyler let himself drift away then, he was tired anyway, didn't react immediatly as she shifted, sat up. He expected her to get a shirt or something, but was surprised when her voice suddenly came from behin his head. "Give me your hands for a second please." Thinking she might want to tell him something romantic Tyler stretched his arms above his head and layed his hands on her thighs. His already slow brain needed time to catch up and when he did his wrists were already secured to the mast with a rope. 

Half turning the singer shot his wife a nervous look. "Jen, what the heck..." "You really must love your boat, sailor, if you call me like her." Letting his head hang low for a moment Tyler reflected if he shouldn't just yank his hands free and call it a night, but somehow her still flickering desire to play this game made him curious. "And there I was, thinking you're an innocent little mythical creature!" "If I'd ever been innocent you would have already taken care of that part." She gave, with a predator smile, and Tyler couldn't do other then swallow when she came closer, now in front of him, knelt down over him so her perfect body was lingering above him. The moonlight gave her pale skin a even brigther glow and he just couldn't stop starring at her, framed by all those stars in the endless sky. 

"But you are wrong, sailor...we maremaids are evil!" With that he yanked his pants down in one swift motion, revealing how turned on by this game he really was. Tyler couldn't help but shiver when the night air met his most sensitive skin, when she leaned down to kiss him and her breasts tabbed his chest. Whimpering as she pulled back a little Tyler tried to follow her up, wanted to touch her...and was reminded that his hands still where tied. Giving some clicking sounds Jenna shook her head then, slowly tracing a long, sharp fingernail down his body, from his nose over his lips, his chin, all the way down until he sucked in air, held it. 

"This is my call, sailor...and when I am done with you you'll whish heaven would exist!" Giving a groan in a mixture of frustration and horniness Tyler let his head fall back then and just handed himself over, fell into the role she wanted. Jenna didn't explore long, there was no need to get him started as he was halfway there already, so she sticked to take him into her mouth sloppy, making him hard enough for her to be pleased. Lingering above him for a second she adujsted herself then, and sank down on him in an agonizing small pace, until their bodys where connected all the way. 

Taking shallow breaths Tyler concentrated on not coming right then and there, just on the beauty of her mouth falling open, a sob trickle down on him before she started to move, slow and slightly first but soon with more vigor up and down above him. Desperatly wanting to take part he tried to meet her hips with his clenched his fists in his restrains, pure lust and electricity taking over more and more. Tyler didn't knew exactly when he lost his mind, but it must had been somewhere between her pounding down on him and him ripping his hands free to flipp them and drive into her with force. All he knew when he came back from his high was that this had been the perfect way to recreate the night they had been bonded to each other. 

Feeling him cuddling up closer to her Jenna smiled into his neck and ran her hands through his hair. "So...absolutly not into roleplay, hm?" "Well..." Tyler answered, already half asleep, "maybe we can sonsider it for alternation I think...rockstar and dime piece wife is getting boring from time to time..."


End file.
